The Royal Story - MLP FiM
by Princess Skyla FanFic
Summary: This FanFic will be about mostly, Princess Skyla.
1. The Birth

No rude comments, tell if something is out of place and I will fix it.

It was a cold December night and the pregnant Princess Cadence was eating soup while waiting for Shining Armour to come back to the castle. She drifted off to sleep anyway while Celestia was sleeping and Luna was watching over the Crystal Empire. She woke up to a painful 'kick' in her stomach. But it was not just any kick. The baby was coming! She tried to alert Luna with her magic.

"Are you okay Cadence?"

"The baby's coming" screamed Cadence.

"I'm going to get Tia then" Luna said as she ran upstairs to her.

Celestia came downstairs to see a Princess in pain.

She flew off to find Shining Armour.

Luna stayed behind and helped Cadence.

Half and hour later a little Princess was born. While Cadence had passes out and Shining Armour hiding.

She woke up to a beautiful baby girl.

Princess Cadence glanced at Shining hiding behide a castle curtain.

"Your the captain of the royal guard but scared of child birth?"

"No, this is my thinking spot about the name for her"..

"How about...Liyah?" said Shining happily.

"Never"scoffed Cadence.

Cadence gasped.

"I have the PERFECT name!" she yelled.

"SKYLA!"

There will be more later. Reviews pweaze.


	2. The Third Year

It had been 3 years since the little princess was brought into the world, and she was already having buckets of fun. It was a bright summer day in Ponyville, where Skyla had went to see her Auntie Twilight. She was so happy that she could see Rainbow Dash again. She loved having fun racing with her when they met the last time and she wanted to see much more this time.

"Momma" asked Skyla.

"Yes Skyla?" Cadence replied.

"Now that we're in Ponyville can I just go on down to Auntie?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, why not?" said Cadence.

"Thanks Momma" Skyla replied.

As Skyla ran down to the library and knocked on the door which brought Twilight to answer.

"Hi Skyla!" she said with a warm smile.

"Hi Auntie, how are you?" she said.

"I'm fine, thank you Skyla." she repied.

The CMC's had just ran by having a race.

"Hey Auntie, who are they? If you know." she asked curious.

Applejack perked up as she was right behind Twilight.

"Why, those are no other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" she said in her southern accent.

"Cool! If it's a club, I'd love to join!" she said.

"Well just go ask, Im sure they would love to have a princess in their club." she said.

"Ok Aj!" she said trotting off.

That's it for this chapter! See you soon everypony!


	3. The Cutie Mark Crusaders

Now where were we? OH, right. Princess Skyla was walking over to The CMC's!

"Hi Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Skyla said politely.

"Howdy" said Applebloom.

"I was was wondering if i could join your club, since I don't have my cutie mark yet" Skyla said.

"Well sure, let's introduce ourselves!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Ahem, I am Scootaloo, this is Applebloom, this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Babs, which is from Manehattan" she said.

"I'm Princess Skyla of the Crystal Empire" she said confidently.

"Wow, you're a princess?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, but don't address me as princess, call me Skyla" she said sweetly.

"Rarity would say 'You should embrace your title'" Sweetie Belle said mocking Rarity.

The five ponies laughed.

"Hey want to come to our tree house?" offered Babs.

"Sure, let me ask my mom!" she said.

She trotted off to her mother.

"Mom, can I go to the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house? Ill be back soon!" she said.

"Okay, but be back before sundown" said Cadence.

She and the CMC's trotted off to the tree house.

More later everypony! :)


	4. Diamond Tiara

When they got to the tree house they sat down and talked and decided to go outside to play in the great weather.

"So, where do you go to school at?" asked Applebloom.

"Oh I don't go to a school, I have a private tutor and all that" Skyla replied.

"Woah, you live the good life!" yelled Babs.

"It's not as good as it seems. You are always expected to be perfect at everything and get to break of it." Skyla said.

"Well can you fly?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes, what about you?" Skyla asked.

"Not yet." said Scootaloo.

"Oh, that's alright you just gotta-" she had said getting cut off my somepony.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 4 dorks and another blank flank." said Diamond Tiara beside Silver Spoon.

"This 'blank flank' happens to be royalty of the Crystal Empire" said Applebloom.

"Ugh, I can't stand ponies who think they're all that" said Diamond Tiara.

"Um, exuse me, but, who in all of Equestria think you are to talk to ME like that, Diamond Tiara?" said Skyla with a smirk on her face.

"What your talent anyway? Walking around with a crown on looking like a phony?" said Skyla getting up in Diamond Tiaras face.

The CMC's tried to keep from laughing.

"Well then. What are you gonna do you about me 'bullying' you? If I am?" said Diamond Tiara proudly.

"Tell Mr. Rich. And he WON'T be happy." Skyla said with a smirk on her face.

Silver Spoon gasped.

OHHHHHHHH JUST GO SERVED! SEE YA LATER EVERYPONY!


	5. A Canterlot Visit

When Skyla came back to her parents at the library with the CMC's, Twilight welcomed them with daisy sandwiches.

"Hi Auntie. These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm in their club!" said Skyla.

"Well, that's very nice Skyla. They are very welcome here to have lunch." replied Twilight with a warm smile.

"Gee, thanks Twilight" said Applebloom.

"No problem girls" said Twilight.

"OH and speaking of which here's your official Cutie Mark Crusaders cape!" said Sweetie Belle taking it out of her backpack.

"Wow, neat stitching!" Skyla complimented.

"Only the very best" said Rarity walking down the stairs.

"Rarity is here?" said Sweetie Belle with a sour look on her face.

"Yes, I needed her help with Skyla's birthday bash" said Cadence.

"OH YEAH! My birthday! I totally forgot. Can The Cutie Mark Crusaders come?" said Skyla excitedly.

"Come where?" said the CMC's in unison.

"To Canterlot, of course!" said Skyla.

"Woah. OMG OMG OMG! I haven't been there in ages!" said Scootaloo.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders can come if Rainbow, AppleJack, and Rarity agree to it" said Cadence.

"I'm in, and I am darn sure Rarity and Rainbow would love to." she said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, what's in it for me?" said Rainbow Dash.

"The Wonderbolts will be there!" said Skyla.

"I'M TOTALLY IN!" she yelled.

"Then it's settled, we will leave tomorrow morning at 8:30 with Fluttershy, me, Cadence and Shining Armour, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Skyla, Rarity, Rainbow, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie!" said Twilight.

"Then it's settled." said Shining Armour.

Hope you loved it.


	6. Skyla Takes On Canterlot

In the last chapter Skyla told all of her friends they were going to Canterlot for her royal birthday. The CMC's, and everyone else got ready as soon as possible so they could get some rest, for tomorrow was a big day.

"Spike, grab that book stating all birthday bash needs" Twilight ordered.

"Uhmmm" Spike grumbled.

"It's under 'B' for Birthday, Spike" she stated.

"Okay, Twilight", he said climbing the ladder to grab it, "I found it" he finished.

"Good, so we have daisy sandwiches, some water, birthday book, and my crown?" she said.

"Yup we are all packed up, ready to go meet everyone at the train station?" Spike said impatiently.

"Yes, Spike. Sorry to keep you waiting" she said trotting though the door to the train station.

All of the ponies and fillies met at the train station. Especially Pinkie Pie who loved birthday bashes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait until the party! It's only two days away!" Pinkie said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Well I am simply having trouble designing this dress. What do you think dear?" she said frustrated as she showed the design to Skyla.

"Hmm. Well it's great. But to make it perfect, add golden shoes and a golden necklace and crown, like mom, and make it ONE piece with golden trimming and a purple bodice layer with a respectable amount of length" she said gasping at the end of her sentence.

"Wow. Way to take charge, Sky" said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity stood still wit her jaw to the floor in awe at what came out of the young fillies mouth.

"ALL ABOARD FOR CANTERLOT!" yelled the train conductor.

"Well, that's our cue" said Twilight as everypony got on the train.

When they arrived in Canterlot, they all wanted to do something different.

"Everypony, we need to get to the castle and get settled first. Celestia and Luna are waiting." she stated.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Okay, I have set out something for room partners. Me and Shining in one, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Skyla in another, Twilight and Rarity can set up the dress, Rainbow and Fluttershy where Fluttershy can practice music and Rainbow can practice her Sonic Rainboom outside, and Pinkie and Applejack in the last one where they can get food arrangments, and party decor" stated Cadence.

"Mom I brought bits so I can buy some clothes, so I can look nice until Rarity finishes my dress, and I brought extra for my friends" Skyla said.

"Alright then, it's settled, we all go to the castle and unpack, then we all work on party planning" said Twilight.


	7. Time to Plan

_Dear Auntie Celestia and Luna,_

_My friends, parents, and the others have arrived in Canterlot. We are on our way to the castle as I am writing this. And we will need four rooms exact. I will be seeing you soon._

_Your Niece, _

_Skyla_

"Alright mother, I finished writing the letter" Skyla said handing it to Spike.

Spike sent the letter by blowing a green fire on it.

When they arrived at the castle, the drawbridge opened for the bunch. They walked into the fairly large castle and found Celestia and Luna.

"Hi Auntie Celestia!" Skyla said running up to Celestia.

"Hello, Skyla, how are you?" asked Celestia.

"I'm great, thank you" replied Skyla.

"Hi Celestia. Did you get our letter?" asked Cadence.

"Why yes I did, and your four rooms are ready, the guards will escort you." she said glancing at the royal guards.

The guards escorted each group to their rooms. Each pony unpacked their things and got to work planning for the birthday bash. Rainbow Dash had the Sonic Rainboom down pat while only a few birds were off key during Fluttershys musical performance. Twilight and Rarity were preparing her dress.

"I copied down everything she wanted in her dress. And I must say she has a great taste." Rarity said.

"Hmm where's the bodice?" asked Twilight. as she grabbed the gold trimming.

"Over beside the satin" replied Rarity as she slipped the crown, necklace, and shoes.

"Pinkie, this is royalty we talkin' bout' here. No silliness." said Applejack seriously.

"She's a filly, she should be having fun, Applejack. But I wont include games. Only _pin the tail on the pony._ " Pinkie promised.

"Alrighty then. Remember that." Applejack stated.

"It's her fourth birthday, Shining. She could earn her cutie mark any minute and we need to get her involved in more activities." she said putting her books in a drawer.

"I know. But what if other fillies bully her?" asked Shining.

"You always forget that every stallion, mare, and foal respects her. She is a princess, not the poor girl." said Cadence sternly.

"Well that means nothing." said Shining.

"I was thinking about activities for her" she said, changing the subject.

Meanwhile, the five fillies were at the best clothes shop for fillies in Canterlot.


	8. Shop Til' You Drop

The fillies walked into the clothing store and got greeted by a yellow pegasus pony with blue hair.

"Welcome to Forever Winged. I'm Aqua, and you must be Princess Skyla!" she said bowing down.

"No need to get on thy floor for me, rise my friend." Skyla said.

"Oh, sorry your highness", said Aqua getting back on her hooves, "how may I help you and your pony friends?" finished Aqua.

"Well we need something casual, to go around Canterlot in until my birthday." said Skyla.

"Ah, I see." Aqua said motioning them towards her.

"I have skirts and shirts, dresses, and my new royal filly collection!" Aqua stated at she revealed the collection.

"Woah!" gasped Scootaloo.

"That's one heck of a collection" said Applebloom.

"I love this one" said Skyla pointing her hoof at a pink dress with pink shoes and a flower hair clip.

"Good pick. Go try that on while I find something for your friends." said Aqua.

Skyla walked into the dressing room.

"Yo, Skyla! We're all dressed. Ready?" Scootaloo called to Skyla.

"Yes, I'm ready" said Skyla as she came out in her outfit.

"You look amazing" said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks" said Skyla.

"So wanna go back to the castle?" asked Babs.

"Okay" said Applebloom.

As the girls walked through the town making Oos and Ahhs.

Everypony bowed down to her she walked.

"Wow, your even more popular than Diamond Tiara" said Applebloom.

"Yeah, sure, I totally-" said Skyla getting cut off my accidentally bumping into a blue pegasus colt filly with a black mane.

"Oh sorry Princess" said the colt.

"It's okay" she replied slowly.

Then the black colt ran off.

"SKYLA HAS A CRUSH, SKYLA HAS A CRUSH!" chanted the 4 other fillies.

"No, I don't, he's not even my type. I swore to myself long ago I would take liking to an ALICORN stallion." said Skyla as they walked to the castle.

"Yeah, sure" said Scootaloo.


	9. Exploring & Scootaloo Takes Flight

It eventually came to the time for everypony to get some rest.

All exept Skyla.

She could not stop thinking about the black colt filly.

"Are any of you guys awake" said Skyla.

"We're all awake, we didn't want to wake you up" said Applebloom.

"Yeah" said Sweetie Belle.

"It's hard getting used to sleeping in a gigantic castle" said Scootaloo.

"True that" said Babs.

"That's it! It's a gigantic castle, and no one is awake. Let's go exploring" said Skyla.

"Okay. But where first" Sweetie Belle.

"How about Luna's room? She is the only one awake. And she would not mind us up." said Skyla.

"Alright" said the other four fillies in unison.

The five fillies set out for Luna's room. They eventually got to two doors. One was bright, and colorful, and the other, was dark, and filled with blues and blacks and a big moon on it.

"Well, there's Luna's room" said Skyla.

They knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Luna.

"It's Skyla, and my four friends." said Skyla.

"Alright then come in"said Luna.

"Hi Luna!" said Skyla happily.

"SKYLA! My favorite niece!" Luna said hugging Skyla.

"These are my friends, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Babs." said Skyla.

"Nice to meet you all" said Luna.

"You too Princess Luna" said each of Skyla's friends.

"So, what are you all doing up at this time of night?" said Luna.

"Oh, well you see, we had trouble getting to sleep and decided to explore the castle" said Skyla.

"Well, then I'm not doing anything special. Want me to show you around?" asked Luna.

"Okay" said Skyla.

The 6 ponies set off on the journey through the castle.

"So Scootaloo, want me to show you how to fly?" said Skyla.

"Would I?!" said Scootlaloo excitedly.

"Alright then" replied Skyla.

She grabbed a pillow with her horn and put it on the ground, then Scootaloo got on it.

"If you fall the pillow will catch you" said Skyla.

"Skyla, hurry." said Luna.

"We'll catch up. Meet us at the throne room" said Skyla.

"Okay then" said Luna.

"Now flap swiftly but fast" said Skyla.

Scootaloo flapped her wings like she said and she was lifted off the ground. As Scootaloo went up, Skyla flew up with her.

"There you go now try to go over there, try get as comfortable as possible." said Skyla flying under her to catch her if she fell.

"Okay" said Scootaloo as she flew where Skyla told her and she totally felt comfortable.

"Im doing it!" said Scootaloo, zooming to one end of the room to the other.

"Good! Now let's meet the others at the throne room" said Skyla, flying to the throne room.

The two flyers zoomed to the throne room.

"You're flying Scootaloo!" said Applebloom.

"I know right! Sky here taught me" said Scootaloo making a swift landing.

"Now I'm tired." said Sweetie Belle.

"Lets go to bed then" said Babs, walking towards their bedroom.

When they got to their bedroom, they drifted off to sleep with ease.

It was a peaceful night in Canterlot.


End file.
